


If You Like Me, Say You Like Me

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: It shouldn't be so difficult for Baekhyun to figure out his Kyungsoo problem, not that he has one.





	If You Like Me, Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 306.
> 
> To the OP, your prompt was super duper cute and this was really fun to write. I hope you and everyone else enjoys!

The way Baekhyun remembers it all happening changes a little bit each time, but that first moment he can recall every precise detail.

They're at Incheon airport to go to Jakarta for a concert. Baekhyun had ridden in the second van and the members riding in the first had already started piling onto the sidewalk when they pull up. It's late spring and the sun is high in the sky. Baekhyun is in a playful mood and had spent most of the ride being a thorn in Sehun's side.

"Hyung, _please_ go bother someone else," Sehun says, using Minseok of all people as a shield. But it's effective. Minseok shoots a look that immediately subdues Baekhyun.

He looks around. Yixing is leaning against Chanyeol and rubbing his eyes. He just flew in from China the night before and probably doesn't even know what time it is. Baekhyun's not such a dick that he'd seek attention from Yixing when he's so clearly exhausted. Jongin is a couple feet away, but typing furiously on his phone, presumably to Krystal. He smiles at whatever he just read and Baekhyun decides to leave him to his puppy love.

Finally, he zones in on an open target. Kyungsoo. Completely alone and just waiting for everyone's luggage to be unloaded. He's still into that preppy nerd look: wire-rimmed glasses perched on his face, a soft grey cardigan over a plain white tee, and the cuffs of his jeans rolled up to his ankles to reveal olive green argyle socks. Baekhyun has no problem admitting that it's a good look.

Weaving around Jongin, Baekhyun stops next to Kyungsoo with a little hop. "How's the world's prettiest boy today?" he singsongs.

Kyungsoo doesn't even look at him. He only shows he's heard by replying in that deep, quiet, even tone of his, "I don't know, how are you?"

It takes a second for Baekhyun to process the answer and when he figures out the implication of Kyungsoo's words, he finds himself turning a little pink, faltering. "Oh, um. Fine, thank you," he manages, his voice going quiet and a little pitchy toward the end.

That's weird.

Baekhyun bites the knuckle of his thumb. "You think I'm pretty?"

Kyungsoo finally looks at him. "Is that what I meant?"

"But you just said—"

Their managers call them over, ready to make their way inside. Kyungsoo cuts off their conversation by walking away, falling into step with Chanyeol and Yixing. Baekhyun stands there dumbfounded until Jongdae comes up and slaps his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let's go."

"Kyungsoo just," Baekhyun says, but he doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Dude, come on," says Jongdae, dragging Baekhyun forward.

The shutter clicks and flashes of the fansite cameras blend into the background more than usual. Today, suddenly, all Baekhyun can see is the back of Kyungsoo's head.

//

If you ask Baekhyun, there's always been _something_ between him and Kyungsoo. He's never been able to put it into words what that something is much less ask anyone for a second opinion on if he was just imagining things.

But the way Kyungsoo and him look at each other sometimes in those small pockets of time when it's just the two of them passing each other by makes him wonder. Then he looks around and no one else seems to have seen what he saw. Those moments have been few and far between after Kyungsoo had taken on more acting projects, and Baekhyun had nearly forgotten about their existence, but now that they're touring again it's like nothing had ever changed.

They sit across from each other while waiting to board. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo and Jongin share earbuds to watch something hilarious on one of their phones. Waits for the moment when Kyungsoo looks at Jongin like _that_ but it never comes.

//

At the hotel in Jakarta, Kyungsoo's room has a connecting door to his. Baekhyun knocks on it moments after they settle in to be annoying, but Kyungsoo answers like nothing is out of the ordinary, his wide, round eyes expectant but patient.

"Just wanted to grace you with my presence," Baekhyun says. He didn't think Kyungsoo would actually answer and that's the best he can come up with on the spot.

Kyungsoo tilts his head just slightly. "Is that it?" he says.

Just a few words makes Baekhyun feel so small and he shrugs. "Yeah."

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything else and walks away to finish hanging up his clothes. But he leaves the connecting door open while he unpacks and Baekhyun lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling until he dozes off to the sounds of Kyungsoo going through the motions of making another hotel home for just a few days.

They never end up closing it again.

//

In the dorms, Kyungsoo is usually curled up on the couch flipping through another script, either memorizing lines or trying to decide on his next project. Nothing fazes him when he's focused on work, not Sehun and Jongin yelling at each other playing video games or Chanyeol doing his best to earn Kyungsoo's attention.

Sometimes Baekhyun leaves him alone, sometimes he joins Chanyeol in trying to crack Kyungsoo's impenetrable bubble. Chanyeol's methodology is to be as loud and repetitive as possible, but Baekhyun has always taken the more hands on approach.

Today, Chanyeol's given up and ducked back into his room to work on some more songs, but Baekhyun still has more energy to burn. He perches on the arm of the sofa and blatantly reads over Kyungsoo's shoulder, making uninvited comments about each scene Kyungsoo would be in.

"Ooh, a kiss scene," Baekhyun says, lowering himself and wedging into the too small space next to Kyungsoo, who doesn't move to make more room. "Wouldn't it be your first one? Do you know who would play the female lead yet?"

Kyungsoo shrugs, his arm brushing along Baekhyun's side. "Are you going to volunteer tips?"

Baekhyun laughs and is about to tease back when he sees that Kyungsoo is waiting for a real answer, his expression calm and patient. Pressed together this close, Kyungsoo's eyes seem wider and rounder than usual and it's a little unnerving having all of Kyungsoo's attention lasered in on him. For a moment, Baekhyun lets himself think about it, how he could just tilt his head right now and lean in a few inches and that's all it would take.

He stands abruptly and forces another laugh, scratching the back of his head. "I'm a busy guy," he says, winking at Kyungsoo. "But if you're desperate, you know where to find me."

He makes his escape to Chanyeol's room without waiting to see if Kyungsoo would say something else or even bothering to check if Kyungsoo watches him leave. Busy mixing a track, Chanyeol nearly falls out of his chair when Baekhyun bursts in without warning and collapses on the futon in the corner.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Chanyeol says, clutching his hands over his chest.

"Fix my Kyungsoo problem."

Chanyeol snorts. "Which one?"

Baekhyun lifts his head. "I have more than one?"

"The one where you want to kiss and cuddle with him or the one where you want him to bang you until you forget your name?"

Baekhyun sits up in horror. "I do not want either of—" He stops when Chanyeol shoots him a stare that says he's not having any of Baekhyun's excuses. He pulls his knees up and hugs them. "Is it like, obvious to other people?"

Chanyeol barks out a laugh. "Oh, yeah."

"None of you have ever said anything!"

"Our bad, we'll make sure it's on the agenda for next month's group meeting."

Baekhyun bites the knuckle of his thumb. "You think Kyungsoo knows?"

Chanyeol plays a snippet of the track a few times, adjusting the bass levels a little bit each time until he likes it. "He probably figured it out first."

"He should do something about it then!" Baekhyun says, covering his mouth belatedly when he realizes Kyungsoo might still be able to hear from the living room.

"How do you know he hasn't?"

Obviously, he hasn't, Baekhyun is about to reply, but he thinks about it a little more and he supposes some of Kyungsoo's actions lately can be considered flirty even, but.

"No," Baekhyun says, shaking his head. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him to suggest otherwise. " _No_ way."

Chanyeol shrugs. "Whatever, this thing is between you two, I'm happy to pretend I don't see anything."

"I thought I was the only who ever noticed."

"You're one of the least subtle people I know," Chanyeol says. "We all noticed."

Baekhyun collapses onto his back and blinks at the ceiling. "I think he's just messing with me."

"Kyungsoo wouldn't be reckless with someone else's feelings."

"Okay, 'feelings' is a little too strong."

Chanyeol spins around and sighs, taking his cap off and messing up his hair before putting it back on. "Dude, I really wanted to finish mixing this song," he says, twisting his mouth to the side. "Can you come back later for the therapy session?"

"Whatever," Baekhyun says, getting up. "This was terrible value for my money anyway."

"Just go make out with him!" Chanyeol calls over his shoulder as Baekhyun leaves.

Then grinds to a halt. At the end of the hall is Kyungsoo and he definitely heard Chanyeol just now, there's no way he wouldn't have. But his face gives away nothing and maybe he's just waiting to see what Baekhyun will do, but all Baekhyun can think is to escape. He spins on his heels and darts to his room, not sparing a second look back.

//

It's not often that they all have the time and energy to go out, but every once in awhile the opportunity arises. They'll go to family run restaurants where the aunties know them as the young men who always stop by and treat them well, never anything about being an idol group. They'll order two tables worth of food and a round of drinks, then try to turn down the free dishes the aunties give them but in the end will accept but not without giving lots of compliments about their new perms or asking how their kids are doing in school.

Ever since they were trainees, Kyungsoo never seemed like someone who liked to drink. Watching Kyungsoo pour beer into a glass seems as much a novelty now as it did six years ago. Baekhyun has been sort of, mostly, would deny it if you asked him, avoiding Kyungsoo, so he doesn't know how they've ended up seated right next to each other tonight. Though it doesn't seem to matter since Kyungsoo hasn't said a word to him since they sat down, speaking in hushed tones with Sehun on his other side instead.

Baekhyun glances over again and as if on cue, Sehun laughs at whatever Kyungsoo just said, his eyes disappearing into crescents, shoulders shaking. Honestly, Baekhyun adores Sehun. There is nothing Sehun could do that would make him look bad in Baekhyun's eyes. But right now, watching Sehun slap Kyungsoo's arm as he laughs harder introduces an ugly, foreign feeling inside Baekhyun that he pushes down by taking another beer, despite already feeling tipsy from the first one he just finished.

So technically he knows what he's doing when he leans over later and drapes himself all over Kyungsoo's back. He thinks Kyungsoo must know too but it's so hard to read him sometimes.

"It's so hard to read you sometimes," Baekhyun mumbles, the tip of his nose squashed against Kyungsoo's shoulder. "But you smell so good."

Kyungsoo doesn't really acknowledge him, but doesn't dismiss him either.

"Do I smell good too? Does Sehun smell better than me?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo says, and doesn't specify which question he's answering. Baekhyun should've waited between each. He rolls his head up and perches his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Their faces are close enough that he can see each of Kyungsoo's eyelashes.

"I wish you'd ask me to help you practice," Baekhyun says, pushing away with a sigh. He grabs a single chopstick and chews on the end.

Kyungsoo grabs the water and fills Baekhyun's glass. "Drink before you keep talking."

Baekhyun is quiet the rest of the evening.

//

In the beginning, the negative anonymous comments online would always bother Baekhyun. He couldn't understand why people disliked him, any of them, but could never give a real reason why. Eventually he grew a thick skin and these days the toxic criticism doesn't even register most of the time.

But sometimes the timing is bad. Sometimes Baekhyun can't seem to get the dance moves down or hit that one note and on those days even the smallest comment about his hair or height will send him into a mood.

Today is that kind of day. Baekhyun doesn't talk to anyone on the way back from the studio, but no one else talks either, not after he snapped at Chanyeol for fidgeting too much in the back seat. He showers first without asking anyone and shuts himself in his room, burying his face in a pillow and screaming as loud as he can. It doesn't make him feel that much better.

Someone comes into the room without knocking.

"I want to be alone," Baekhyun says, the most polite he can make it.

His bed dips and a firm, familiar hand presses against the back of his neck. "No, you don't."

The last thing Baekhyun needs is Kyungsoo in here touching him, comforting him, being so confusing Baekhyun thinks his head is going to explode. He sits up and jerks away from Kyungsoo's hand. "Don't tell me what I want."

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

The words come bursting out of Baekhyun before he even realizes. "You keep _saying_ things to me, but then you turn around and you keep giving Chanyeol those stupid heart eyes, but Chanyeol says you know, so if you know then why are you — why did you make me think that — why did you call me the prettiest boy!"

Kyungsoo doesn't respond right away and in those moments of silence, Baekhyun realizes all that he's just said and tries his best not to regret it, tells himself that Kyungsoo is the one who started this all.

"I can't believe you implied I have a thing for Chanyeol," is what Kyungsoo says when he finally speaks. "That kid purposely tied a ball to his head and hit himself in the face with it."

A laugh bubbles out of Baekhyun without his permission.

"You never say anything back."

"What?"

"You run away a lot."

When he thinks about it, he realizes Kyungsoo is right. Though still. "You're saying this is my own fault?"

Kyungsoo sighs and says, "Move over," pushing Baekhyun to the far side of the bed so he can lie down. Baekhyun sits there dumbfounded until Kyungsoo grabs his collar and pulls him down too.

The bed isn't that big. Fitting two people on it means they have to be very close together. Baekhyun curls up a little and his knees bump into Kyungsoo's. "You have your own bed."

"I know, dumbass," Kyungsoo says and reaches across to cup his hand behind Baekhyun's neck.

Heat immediately prickles Baekhyun's skin where Kyungsoo is touching. His breathing turns shallow and Kyungsoo won't let him look away.

"If you run away this time, I'm not trying again," Kyungsoo says. His thumb is rubbing the spot just behind Baekhyun's ear.

Kyungsoo is still unreadable, but Baekhyun would have to be the world's densest person to not know what he's offering right now. "You think I'm pretty?"

Kyungsoo's hand slides forward just enough for his thumb to trace along Baekhyun's bottom lip. That small gesture alone makes Baekhyun's breath hitch. "The prettiest," he says and kisses Baekhyun.

The words come through in the way Kyungsoo presses his mouth to Baekhyun's. The kiss is soft and slow, and Kyungsoo Baekhyun like he's as delicate as spun sugar, patiently coaxing him to kiss back.

Baekhyun is floating. He had spent the day irritated and on edge, but can't even remember what there was to be upset about. Kyungsoo uses his other hand to cup Baekhyun's face so he can let the former drift down to rest on Baekhyun's waist. Nothing is rushed or forced and Baekhyun kicks himself for always running away when he could have had this the whole time.

When they finally part, Kyungsoo is smiling so openly, so genuine, that Baekhyun thinks his heart is going to burst. He bites down on a mirroring grin and takes Kyungsoo's hand in his shyly, watching Kyungsoo's fingers slip between his one by one.

When he gets tired and can't hold back the yawns, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo closer and tucks himself into a little ball right up against Kyungsoo's chest. He does his best to stay awake, but Kyungsoo starts stroking his hair and his shirt still smells like it's come straight out the dryer. The last thing he remembers is Kyungsoo taking his arm to pull it over his own waist and then nothing but dreamless sleep.

//

Baekhyun wakes with the sunrise. There's someone in bed with him and as his vision comes into focus, he recognizes the distinct profile in front of him. Kyungsoo has ended up on his back, but Baekhyun's arm is still resting over his torso. They don't have to be anywhere until after lunch, so Baekhyun moves closer and places his head gingerly on Kyungsoo's shoulder, catching a glimpse of the morning light across Kyungsoo's face before he drifts off again.

The dorm is a bustle of activity when he wakes again. Kyungsoo is up too and Baekhyun wants to know how long he's been watching Baekhyun sleep, but leaves that question for another day. He yawns and smiles, stretching the entire length of his body, then rolls onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

Kyungsoo cards his fingers through Baekhyun's morning bedhead. "How's the prettiest boy in the world doing today?"

Baekhyun blinks slowly, like Kyungsoo in front of him might be a mirage that could disappear at any time. "I don't know, how are you?"

Kyungsoo laughs, quiet and scratchy. He pushes Baekhyun's bangs back and leans in, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's forehead and lingers there.

It is a good morning.


End file.
